


Days Go By

by Ceares



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>rounds_of_kink</b></a> prompt-'the danger is what makes them both high'-rough sex and <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/"></a><b>fanfic100</b> prompt 008/weeks</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt-'the danger is what makes them both high'-rough sex and [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/)**fanfic100** prompt 008/weeks

Van looked around the hallway carefully and then slipped into the storage closet. He was nearly ten minutes late, not a good thing. As soon as the door closed behind him, the light snapped on.

"Van, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I was waylaid."

Deaq frowned and grabbed his chin in one hand, his thumb sliding roughly over Van's mouth, wiping away the faint red stain coating it. "So I see."

He shrugged. "It's part of the job, Deaq."

"Yeah, well you sure look like you've been enjoying it."

Van couldn't help the small thrill he got at Deaq's rough tones. A part of him still reveled in the fact that Deaq got jealous over him. He slid his arms around Deaq's neck, pulling the other man closer. "I promise you I wasn't." He leaned up and met full lips with his own, wiping the taste of someone else from both of their minds.

Deaq pulled away, breathing hard, and leaned his forehead against Van's. "Shit. I miss you, man."

"We're in the same house."

"Yeah, but I barely get to talk to you, I can't touch you. I have to stand around day after day and watch while that bitch puts her hands all over you."

"It's the job, Deaq. We agreed..."

"I know, what happens on the job stays on the job and doesn't come between us." He cupped Van's face, pulling him in for another kiss that left them both hard and panting."I want to fuck you."

"Deaq!"

"I need to be inside you, Van. It's been weeks."

His stomach flipped, heat running straight to his cock. They didn't have time for this and the damn door didn't lock, but it wasn't like the danger wasn't half the turn on anyway.

"Yeah. Yeah okay, do it." Van stifled a groan as Deaq turned him around and shoved him against the door. They still had about five minutes before someone started to wonder where they were, maybe a few more to make it back to the party before it became an issue. Billie would kill them if she knew, but none of that mattered right now, with his partner's body hot and hard against his back.

Quick, practiced fingers unzipped him, shoving his pants down to his knees. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the wood. Deaq reached around, and slid two fingers into his mouth. They both groaned as he suckled, getting them wet. He hissed softly in pleasure and pain when Deaq used the wet fingers to open him up, stretching him quickly, before filling him in one solid thrust.

 

"Fuck!" His knees buckled a little at the feel of Deaq, thick and solid inside of him.

"Jesus, Van!" Deaq leaned his head down against Van's shoulder and began to thrust. "You feel so good."

He shuddered as Deaq licked a swath down his neck. "Don't mark me. Layla will notice." He got a sharp nip through the material of his shirt in response. Van slid a hand down, gripping his own cock as pleasure burned through him. They didn't have long, but it wasn't going to take either of them very long. Deaq was hitting his spot with every thrust, pounding him into the door so hard Van was surprised no one had come to investigate the noise. He stroked himself a few more times, and then he was coming with a low moan, tightening around Deaq and bringing his partner along with him. They stood still, breathing heavily for a moment.

"We have to go." his voice was low, and hollow with regret. He loved the job, but he hated being separated from Deaq, even for the few weeks it took to work this mark.

"I know." The same regret was echoed in Deaq's voice, and he placed a tender kiss on the back of Van's head before slowly sliding out.

Van winced at the burn. The,practically dry, fuck was going to leave him sore for days, and every time Layla put her hands on him, he'd have a constant reminder of who he really belonged to.


End file.
